five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Circus Baby's
Five Nights at Circus Baby's (AKA FNaCB) is a fanmade game made by BulbminisBulbims. It follows off a plot of "What if Circus Baby's Pizza World never closed?". Partially based off of Five Nights At Babys (on this fanon wiki), welcome to the circus, you may be staying for more than a day.... Story One day, someone opened a Pizza World, Circus Baby's Pizza World. It was a circus clown themed pizza place with animatronics, but, strange things happened around the building.. Your job is at here, you are the night guard (of course) trying to fend off the animatronics here. Animatronics Circus Baby Circus Baby looks the same as her appearance in FNAF: SL, just extremely newer looking and without the cracks. Her microphone is now red with orange highlights. During the day she performs with Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy on the Show Stage. During the night, she of course wants to kill you. She starts at Show Stage and moves to Play Room before eventually going straight to your office or to Party Room, then to your office. If you see her at the middle entrance, flash your light at her. If she's at the right entrance, simply close the door. Failing to do these things will result in her jumpscaring you. Her jumpscare is (of course) her face plates opening before she rushes across the office desk, bumping into papers, custom night rewards (if you have them), and figures, using her claw thing inside her stomach to kill you. If not from the middle, she does the same but from the left. Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy is the same as his appearance in FNAF: SL, just extremely newer looking and without the cracks. During the day he performs with Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby on the Show Stage. During the night, he wants to kill you. He starts at Show Stage and moves to Dance Floor before going to Parts N' Service and to your office. He is warded away by standing still once you look at him after a second, even moving a bit will cause a jumpscare. His jumpscare is him opening his face plates and rushing into the office from the left side before opening his jaw and chomping down on the player's head. Bon Bon Bon Bon has the same appearance as in SL, just extremely newer looking and without the cracks. During the day he is Funtime Freddy's hand puppet. He doesn't actually kill you during the night, just distract you. He moves from Show Stage to Play Room to eventually your office where he will run across the screen, and you must honk his nose to stop him from disabling the doors for a few seconds and stun you. Sometimes he can fake jumpscare you and startle you a bit. His fake jumpscare is his SL one. Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy is the same as their appearance in FNAF: SL, just extremely newer looking and without the cracks. During the day they performs with Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby on the Show Stage. During the night, they want to kill you. They start at Show Stage and then make their way to either Play Room or Party Room. If at middle entrance or at right entrance, close door. Failure to do this will result in a jumpscare. Their jumpscare is them opening their faceplates and lunging straight at the player. Ballora Ballora looks the same as her appearance in FNAF: SL, just extremely newer looking and without the cracks. She performs on the Dance Floor with herself and her minireenas. You get the pattern at this point. Strangely, her minireenas don't leave the stage. She goes from Dance Floor to Play Room to you. If she appears at the door to the middle look away from her. Failure to do so will result in a jumpscare. Her jumpscare is her faceplates opening while she spins into you. Nights Tutorial Night This is a tutorial night. No animatronics are active. It's a night for players to get into the gameplay and learn how to play. Phone Call "Hey! Welcome to your new job at Circus Baby's Pizza World. You're working as the security guard, right? Yeah, of course. There are a few things and rules we need to address. First thing, the animatronics are left on free-roam on night. I don't know why, boss's orders I guess. Anyways, just be wary of that if you get scared or frightened when any of them move. Uh.. Next one. Hold on.. Am I reading this right? Uh... Let's just skip this rule and never talk about it *noise of cutting and taping*. Fixed. Oh, sorry. Actual next one, in the case of an animatronic attacking you, which is extremely unlikely and won't happen, but just in case, you have a flashlight, which sometimes causes some sort of reset, which makes them retreat most of the time. Sometimes it won't work, that's ok. You have doors just incase something bad happens, but this is a safe place, so I doubt that happens. Use your security cameras to check on the animatronics, bla bla bla, security. We welcome you as part of the show, welcome!" Night 1 This is an easy night. Just check on Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy. Phone Call "Welcome back to your second night! Anyways, there are two animatronics moving around tonight. One is that clown girl thing on the sign. Circus Baby. She doesn't like light sometimes I guess.. Only when she's near the middle entrance. Sometimes she goes to the right entrance, in that case just close the door on her. Next one is Funtime Foxy. I don't even know what gender they are. It looks like a she but sounds like a male, it confuses me half to death. they sometimes go to the middle or right entrance, just close the door. Anyways, by the way, you have a limited amount of power. Don't let it run out or else.. you're gonna be left in the dark defenseless. Don't worry, I'm sure the animatronics will TRY to protect you." Night 2 The night is still pretty easy, just a little bit harder. Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon are active on this night. Phone Call "Oh hi! Welcome back to your third night. Now, there are two more animatronics moving around today, and I just wanna let you know. The animatronic bear on the stage, the purple one and his blue bunny hand puppet, you've seen them right? They're active now. Funtime Freddy, the bear, will try to get into your office from the left. Don't move. His scanner is kinda faulty and he can only detect things that are moving, so if he appears just don't move or do anything. For his hand puppet, Bon Bon, they will try to get into your office from the middle, and while in your office he runs around, I'm pretty sure it jams doors and things for a while, maybe more. I know this sounds really stupid, but honk his nose. Bon Bon was built with a feature to reset, and that reset button is on his nose. So if he gets into your office, just honk his nose. Anyways, goodbye, have a good night!" Night 3 This night is where it gets a bit harder. Ballora is active this night. Phone Call "Welcome back to your fourth night! I congratulate you for getting this far, most people quit at night 2. Anyways, I have something to say. That ballerina animatronic that performs on the dance floor is active tonight. I don't think she likes being looked at, just look away from her. Anyways, with that bit of information out the way, I don't have much to say currently. Oh yeah, some rumors, these are just rumors, don't think about them too much, they're probably false. The first one is about Funtime Foxy, supposedly they bit a child and they had to get a frontal lobe removal. Personally I believe this is false, since Funtime Foxy is on a stage and anyone would probably stop the kid from touching the animatronics. Second one is about Bon Bon, the rumor goes that he jumped off of Funtime Freddy's hand accidentally and hit a child, stupid, I know right? Anyways, third one is about Circus Baby. So, this is the most unbelievable rumor I've seen in a while, it goes like this. Apparently the creator of this place's daughter went too close to Baby alone, and got lured in with ice cream and killed by her, and then possessed Baby. Like, seriously? Who comes up with these things? One, how do you know about this? Two, robots CANNOT kidnap children, and three, 'possessed'? Seriously? Was the person who made this rumor crazy or high or drunk or something? Anyways, hope you enjoyed those horrible rumors. Goodbye!" Night 4 Nobody is new today, but for some reason the robots seem to occasionally stare at the cameras eerily, and this night is pretty hard. Phone Call "Hey! It's your fifth night, if you didn't start on sunday, your week would be over already! I actually again don't have something to say. Have a fun time! Wait, what's that noise? Hold on... What's that coming down the hallway? I can't see, but it's coming from the middle. Wait, why am I hearing sounds of metallic runn- OH GOD! *light flash* That was close... Phew.." Night 5 Extremely hard, hallucinations appear everywhere and can mess you up by thinking there's an animatronic somewhere when they're not. Animatronics stare at the cameras almost everytime and can shove their face in the camera, startling you if you don't expect it. Circus Baby seems to do it the most. Phone Call "Oh god.... I just found something... All of the rumors I told you on night 4... Real, all of them. Which means... Circus Baby... Oh god... Oh no.. This isn't good, if I told the creator they wouldn't believe me... Wait.. What was a murder mechanism doing inside a children's entertainment animatronic. Wait, oh god. Best case scenario, only Circus Baby. Worst case.. All of these animatronics were made to kidnap and kill children.! This place needs to be shut down, pronto.. J-just try to survive until the day comes, ok?" Night 6 Can be accessed from the main menu after completing Night 5. Extremely hard, like, very. Phone Call "Why are you still here?!??! Leave, now. I thought those rumors being true would ward you away, do you need money or something? Are you actually seriously staying? Your choice.. Wait, what's th- AAAAAH! *jumpscare noise*" Custom Night (NIGHT 7) Customize any of the animatronic's AI. = Phone Call "LEAVE NOW LEAVE NOW" for a few repeats in a deep tone of voice. Trivia * I originally wanted to put the bidybabs in and make the minireenas move. * The only non FNAF:SL reward is the Scrap Baby plush, Scrap Baby being from FNAF:6 * I originally planned for Phone Guy to die on night 4, but I wanted to have him realize that the rumors were true. Category:Games